


the start of a great friendship

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, LMAO, M/M, anyway this is so dumb jesus fucking christ, fight me boi, he's the WE NEED WATER TO LIVE guy, honestly dk why i wrote this, i love him he make such good gags, ily if u know him, josh trynna act all buff in this, made by hardstop lucas, oven mitts lmao, this is inspired by a sketch, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: a stranger bursted into tyler's house out of nowhere.inspired by a sketch made by hardstop lucashttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfYFhu98DjA





	the start of a great friendship

**Author's Note:**

> why did i make this jesus

it was monday evening and tyler was laying on the couch with a moleskin notebook and a gel pen in his hand. he was staring at the blank page that stares back at him, as if it was mocking him or pressuring him to write something down. tyler was having a writer block.   
  
he put the gel pen in his mouth and lightly bit the end without realizing it. he narrowed his eyes at the page, forcing himself to write something down. but everytime he comes up with something, he would just tell himself that it sounded too desperate or too forced so he shook the ideas away and resumed back to his no blinking competition with the blank page.  
  
then he heard someone bursted in through his front door really violently and loudly, making tyler jump.   
  
"what's up with you?!", the stranger yelled at tyler.  
  
a random stranger just bursted through his front door in the middle of a calm evening. the stranger with oddly yellow hair and mocha eyes that he could see from afar. tyler was very confused.  
  
tyler looked around in confusion. " who are you?!", tyler furrowed his eyebrows and yelled a bit, straightening his posture on the couch.  
  
" that wasn't my question!", the stranger balled his fist and readied himself like he was gonna fight tyler.  
  
" how did you get into my house?!", tyler looked at the stranger, confused and trying to recognize who the stranger was.  
  
" just shut up and square up!", he bring his balled fists up the height of his chest and looked at tyler deadly in the eyes.  
  
tyler felt intimidated by this stranger but the frustration for him was stronger. how dare this stranger broke into his house and disturbed his writing session. well, the writing session was not going well but this stranger still just deadass broke into his house out of the blue. tyler isn't in the mood to fight anyone but he have to right now.  
  
" yo, i'll square up!", tyler stood up from the couch and balled his fists to his chest height. " i ain't no punk!", tyler shot the yellow-haired stranger a glare.  
  
" alright, let's get it crackin'!", the stranger moved a bit towards tyler trying to scare him.  
  
" alright, what's up?!", tyler reciprocate the stranger's move and nodded at him like he was asking something.  
  
" no! what's up with you?!", the stranger raised his head at tyler.  
  
not gonna lie, tyler was a bit scared. though, he was a bit taller than the yellow boy but the boy was sure as hell more built than him. tyler didn't have any choice than to just portray himself as intimidating and brave.  
  
tyler pulled out a pair of boxing gloves out of nowhere and slipped them on within seconds then changed his gaze to the stranger. " you're about to get these palms!", tyler pointed at his balled gloved fists.  
  
" and you're about to catch these hands!", the yellow haird guy suddenly have oven gloves wrapped around his hands out of nowhere. he wondered how he brought it here.  
  
tyler stopped and stared at the stranger's oven-gloved hands in a very confused state. he bring his hands down to his sides and stop squaring up.  
  
" are those oven mitts?", tyler looked at the stranger's hands then back up to his mocha eyes.  
  
the stranger looked at his own hands. " see, look that's irrelevant.", his voice toned down a bit. the stranger broke out from the awkward moment and turned back to the way he was. " let's just get to it!",   
  
" you know what? it's whatever!", tyler shrugged his shoulders and recovered himself from the awkward moment. " i'm with it!",  
  
" alright! let's go!", the stranger shouted and they both started to walk towards each other.  
  
then tyler stopped at his tracks like he remembered something. " yo, i'm ready.", he looked anxious. " but we gotta hurry up!",   
  
the stranger tilted his head a bit in confusion. " and why is that?",   
  
tyler looked at the ground for while with furrowed eyebrows and paused. he was thinking if he should tell the stranger or not about this since they're strangers after all and have no reason why he should know. after blinking twice at the ground, he decided to tell him anyway since it was urgent.  
  
" 'cause i got basketball practice.", tyler's response cut through the silence they had for about 5 seconds.   
  
the yellow boy put down his oven-mitted hands and soften his features. " what? when?", his voice filled with worried.  
  
" it starts in about 46 minutes.", tyler kinda forgotten about that while trying to focus on his writing.  
  
" oh, th-then go.", the yellow boy raised his eyebrows and soften his voice.  
  
tyler was shocked by yellow's reaction that he stepped back one step, looking at him unbelievably. " wait really?", his gaping mouth turned into a grin slowly.  
  
" yeah, i don't want you to be late.", yellow took off his oven mitts and threw them away, signalling that he don't wanna fight tyler anymore.  
  
" hey, i appreciate that.", tyler was full on grinning at yellow and his eyes brighten up at how yellow let him go to basketball practice instead of fighting him.  
  
yellow shrugged his shoulders. " no problem.", he smiled a bit. " we could just do this another time.",   
  
tyler's face brighten up more at the thought of meeting the stranger again. " i mean, i'm free on tuesday. so if you wanna continue it then, then it's whatever.", tyler suggested.  
  
" i mean, wednesday works a little better for me.", yellow pressed his lips into a thin line and scrunched his face a bit.  
  
tyler pinched his chin with his thumb and index finger to think. he remembered that he have to study for a test on wednesday but he pushed that away and act like it's not important.  
  
tyler moved his head to face yellow. " yeah, i could do wednesday.", tyler nodded at him. then he came up with something. " maybe we can hang out afterwards?", tyler asked in a suggestive tone but totally not asking him out on a date. totally.  
  
" i mean, i don't know.", yellow tried thinking of something. " 'cause i don't know if i have the time for that."   
  
tyler frowned a bit but he's not giving up. " alright, we'll take some time to think on it.", he bit the flesh inside his mouth in fear that yellow would reject him.  
  
" yeah, i'll do that!", yellow grinned at tyler and turned to the front door. " yo, but i'll see you on wednesday. i gotta go.", yellow pointed his thumb to the door.  
  
" alright!", tyler grinned back at him and waved as yellow was walking out of the door but then tyler shouted at him. " hey, what's your name?",   
  
" it's josh!", josh turned his body towards tyler. " what's yours?", he smiled at tyler.  
  
" tyler.",  
  
johs nodded and waved at him while closing the door.  
  
tyler was going to get ready for basketball but on the way to his room, he stopped midway. he looked down at the floor and blinked, trying to make sense of everything.  
  
" what just happened?",

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is funny. just watch the actual sketch here. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfYFhu98DjA


End file.
